gemstona_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sardonyx
"Sardonyx" is the fusion of Pearl and Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), and the main focus of the "Week of Sardonyx" StevenBomb event. She made her official debut in "Cry for Help". Appearance Sardonyx towers in size; she is so tall that her hands are actually taller than Steven. She has vermilion skin and pale peach/apricot-colored hair, styled into a tetrahedron with very rounded corners. Her torso and legs greatly resemble Garnet's but have less mass. As a fusion, she has four arms and inherits the same locations of her gemstones as her fused cooperators. She wears a black, tailcoat tuxedo-leotard with a tangerine bow tie and a small, black star on her chest. This tailcoat comes from Pearl's sash ribbon. The underside of the tail of her tailcoat is the same shade of tangerine as her bow tie. She wears two-toned, mauve-gray leggings under crimson tips surrounding the top part of her feet. On her first set of arms, she wears white gloves, exposing her hands except a white covering on her middle fingers. On her second set of arms, located on her abdomen, she wears white gloves that closely resemble Sapphire's gloves that extend to her elbows. She wears round shades that resemble those of Alexandrite's, but are slightly transparent and tinted with a dark reddish-ginger-like color, which reveals that Sardonyx has four eyes, two on the bottom which are large and round, and two on the top which are thin, small, and narrow. Her top pair of eyes is magenta, while the bottom pair is crimson-colored. Sardonyx appears to have a small gap between her front teeth and plump lips. Her face is rather triangular, and her feet have small, bright pink diamonds on them. Personality Sardonyx appears to have a combination of Garnet and Pearl's personalities, acting decidedly theatrical while also being able to keep up an intelligent conversation. Her demeanor is, for the most part, quite dramatic, as she prefers conversing with her peers in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would to her audience, which fits her formal dress appearance. She seems to be snarky and witty, often laughs at her own jokes, and remarks in a very pompous and comedic manner. She also seems to hold a very cheerful attitude towards almost anything as seen when she takes down the Communication Hub. She thinks very highly of herself and can be rather cocky at times, although she also seems to be considerate of other people as well as her surroundings. Despite this, Sardonyx is completely capable of being serious when necessary. Relationships Steven Sardonyx, like the rest of the Crystal Gems, has a positive opinion of Steven, as she interacted with Steven frequently, was happy to meet him, embraced him, and called him a "sweet little charmer". Sardonyx has shown that she is quite fond of Steven, telling him jokes and performing tricks. She even compares herself to the more destructive Sugilite to impress him even more. While doing this she shows off her anatomy manipulation, precision with her weapon, and names of the qualities about herself that counter Sugilite's. Amethyst Amethyst took a disliking to Sardonyx because she compares her to her own fusion with Garnet, which is very volatile and dangerous. In addition to that, Sardonyx generally ignored Amethyst, by instead talking to and entertaining Steven. She also boasts her better qualities around Amethyst, making Amethyst feel responsible for the Sugilite incident seen in "Coach Steven". Abilities Sardonyx possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. When in battle, Sardonyx is both graceful and accurate, but also powerful and rather playful, messing with her opponents or audience with tricks and jokes. Despite this, she is usually quite tactical, thinking things up before acting, to make things perfect. Skillset * War Hammer Proficiency: Sardonyx can combine Garnet's gauntlets and put them on the end of Pearl's spear facing inwards to make a hammer. Her use of the war hammer is methodical in approach. She uses precise, keen strikes on specific areas to inflict the most damage while also reducing the amount of effort needed to take down a structure or opponent. She describes herself, and therefore her style of combat, as "specific, intelligent, accurate, faultless, elegant, controlled, surgical, graceful, and powerful!" (and yes, she is sometimes known to smash). ** Drill Transformation: By rapidly spinning the top part of her hammer, Sardonyx can transform her weapon into a drill that could easily break through the walls of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship that Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear alone could not even dent. Unique Abilities * Anatomy Manipulation: Sardonyx has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. During her initial attack on the rebuilt Communication Hub she was seen to spin her upper body above the sash while talking to Steven, her sash arms are seen moving separately from the rest of her body throughout the scene, and during the final strike her whole body is spinning on one joint while her feet remain pointed up and immobile. * Enhanced Calculations: Sardonyx can knock out the correct pillars to make sure the hub did not collapse until she wanted it to. She may have inherited this from Garnet, who mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in the episode "Cheeseburger Backpack" and her future vision, she could see if she knocked down the wrong pillar, it would all collapse. ** As with Garnet, it is currently unknown whether this is a Gem ability/power that is inherited from Ruby/Sapphire unique to both Garnet and Sardonyx or a simple observation. ** Due to being a Pearl fusion it is unknown if Sardonyx is acrobatic. A hint of her having this skill was when Amethyst was singing "Tower of Mistakes" Sardonyx was shown doing back flips while destroying the tower. Gemstone(s)